


Imbolc: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Imbolc, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Slash, Wicca, Winter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-22
Updated: 1999-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny enjoys Nature, especially when it's the rich scent of an Italian.  Originally posted 2/6/98.  This poem is a sequel toImbolc: Ray.





	Imbolc: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>                             
>  **(Rated NC-17 for**  
>  **  
> **  
>  m/m sex)  
>                           
> (c) January 21, 1998

                           The earth feels good  
                           Under my fingers  
                           As I breathe deeply  
                           Of its rich scent. 

                           Dief gambols  
                           Like a pup,  
                           And Ray is sighing  
                           At my Nature Boy  
                           routine, as he  
                           Calls it.  
                           But I only smile  
                           And know that  
                           He loves me. 

                           The days grow longer  
                           And brighter  
                           As I dream  
                           Of a room lit  
                           By a hundred  
                           Candles,  
                           The sign of Imbolc,  
                           The sign of love. 

                           He comes to my bed  
                           And lays his hand  
                           Upon my chest  
                           As I part my legs,  
                           Eager for his touch. 

                           Naked and lean,  
                           Green eyes glowing,  
                           He hovers,  
                           And I await  
                           His lips on mine  
                           As he leans down  
                           And twists my tongue  
                           With his wicked one. 

                           His cock is ready,  
                           Nudging against my ass,  
                           And I plead silently  
                           For him to plunge  
                           Deep within. 

                           Aahh!  
                           The candles' flames  
                           Flicker as I cry  
                           Out my love,  
                           And he fills me  
                           With burning flesh  
                           And I can only  
                           Gasp for more. 

                           Our blood is one,  
                           Our bodies tight  
                           Together,  
                           His hands on me  
                           While I grasp  
                           The headboard.  
                           Being ridden  
                           With surefire  
                           Skill.  
   
                           My body groans  
                           And all my love  
                           Spills out  
                           In pearl-white  
                           Goodness  
                           As he fills me,  
                           Hotter than a  
                           Candle's flame. 

                           O, Goddess!  
                           May it always be  
                           Thus.  
   
  

 Return to Due South Fiction Archive 


End file.
